


Must you?

by Black_Tea_and_Bones



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Tea_and_Bones/pseuds/Black_Tea_and_Bones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little sketch inspired by Lady Ragnell's excellent series "Show Business," showcasing the animated dragons voiced by Merlin and Arthur in the story. Basically, Arthur's character "Gary" being annoying, and Merlin's "Kestrel," being long-suffering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Business Like Show Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/305000) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



Just a little sketch inspired by Lady Ragnell's excellent series "Show Business," showcasing the animated dragons voiced by Merlin and Arthur in the story. Basically, Arthur's character "Gary" being a prat, and Merlin's "Kestrel," being long-suffering.


End file.
